


Arms to keep you warm, Shelter from the storm

by Cao_the_dreamer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Old Men In Love, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Staying In Bed, THEY'RE DORKS, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cao_the_dreamer/pseuds/Cao_the_dreamer
Summary: Sparkplug has never felt cold around the Autobots
Relationships: Ratchet/Sparkplug Witwicky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Arms to keep you warm, Shelter from the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Surround You by Wild
> 
> This is just some very self indulgent fic about two loving grandpas, have a nice day :3

“How much longer can you stay in this form?”

“About an hour or two,” Ratchet said after checking his chronometer.

Sparkplug nodded, rolled around and settled his chin on the back of his hands, resting on the medic’s chassis. He wasn’t saying no to more cuddles, especially with a partner this warm.

Since Cybertronians were basically giant computers, they packed a lot of heat — many times Sparkplug had graciously accepted to be held in their giant servos during winter. He was becoming old and his aching bones couldn’t resist the cold for long. And a downsized bot was basically a giant heating pad, so no complaint here. Man, he really ought to thank Wheeljack and Perceptor for coming up with this mass displacement stuff. _After_ he was done snuggling in bed with Ratchet.

The bot’s servo wandered on the man’s head and gently tangled his hair in his digits. He never stopped marveling at the human’s softness and he never would. There were a lot of places that acted like a perfect pillow, a lot of places to caress and knead, which Sparkplug appreciate as much as he did.

“You’re not uncomfortable, right?” the man asked with a note of concern.

“I’m a _medic_ , Sparkplug,” Ratchet snorted in derision, “I know my frame’s limits.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Sparkplug teased with a smirk. “Doctors are always the worst at applying their own advice to themselves, that’s a well-known fact.”

Ratchet gave him a narrowed look, shifted his servo — and then Sparkplug yelped, his eyes going wide with incredulity.

“Did you just… Did you just spank me?” 

The medic exaggeratedly rolled his optics.

“I swatted your aft, that’s not the same thing.”

They stared at each other and managed to keep a straight face for one point three seconds before bursting out laughing.

“You’re a kinky old fragger, you know that?” Sparkplug managed to say between two fits of giggles.

“‘Kinky’ doesn’t even begin to cover it. I’ll let you know I was quite the party animal in my youth.”

Sparkplug immediately perked up, his eyes shining with interest.

“Oh yes, I’ve heard about your reputation as “the Party Ambulance” and the wild stories surrounding it, but I never heard them coming from you. That is, if it’s okay to tell.”

Ratchet rolled on his side and dragged his companion with him, so they could tangle their legs together.

“It’s more than okay. But I’ll share these wacky memories if you share yours too.”

“Me? Heh, why not, but I’ll doubt they will be as interesting as yours.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Ratchet retorted as he stroked an ear, making the human sigh in content.

So he agreed, and they sealed their deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ^^


End file.
